Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Doom of All Dooms
by timmycam15
Summary: Alex, a human boy, or WAS a human boy, has turned into a Riolu, apparently having been sucked into a universe where Pokemon can speak normally. There, he meets many Pokemon, including a Chimchar, whom he nicknames Peter; together they go forth onto adventures into mystery dungeons. However, something sinister is lurking in the shadows...
1. Prologue

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Doom of All Dooms

Prologue

*Outer Space*

The stars in the permanent night sky were twinkling. There was pretty much nothing that was happening around. Except for…

"ROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"

Arceus, the all-powerful god of Pokemon, the Pokemon that has created the entire universe with its 'thousand arms', and of course, the Pokemon that, besides the equally mythical Mew, can learn almost every move, was the one who roared.

Standing further away from it was a giant mysterious pokemon. The mysterious pokemon Arceus was confronting was also just as legendary and mysterious as Arceus. However, it was unknown what that pokemon even was, or what it looks like, as it was nothing but a dark shadow.

It seemed as if both Arceus and the mysterious pokemon were encountering each other. Obviously, Arceus was mad as what they say in the Pokemon universe, Giratina's Distortion World.

"So… you've come…" the mysterious pokemon said.

Arceus glared at the mysterious pokemon, "Aye… And whatever you are doing…" it said, as it took a step or two closer, "I won't let you…"

The mysterious pokemon looked straight on, looking into Arceus' eyes, "Don't worry… It's already starting…" it chuckled. The pokemon slowly advanced towards Arceus as Arceus did the same. "Not even _you_ can stop it…"

Arceus glared even colder at the mysterious pokemon, and it seemed as it has forgotten that Arceus is the god of Pokemon, and surely they can stop anything, right? "You don't know who I am, do you?" it said, menacingly.

"I know who you are…" the pokemon said, "I'm just… more powerful than you are…" The pokemon defiantly stood in front of Arceus and continued, "You won't stand a chance against me."

"Are you saying you want to settle things… the hard way?" asked Arceus.

The pokemon chuckled again, "If you're up for it… because you'll be begging up to me, if anyway you lose, miserably…"

"If you wish to challenge me…" Arceus started, with its golden circle around its abdomen glowing, "then so be it…"

"Bring it on… while you still can." taunted the pokemon.

Arceus stepped forward, readying its attack. Eventually, the golden circle glowed a bright light, which caused it to create a sphere. The sphere levitated…

"Focus Blast!" Arceus cried.

The sphere blasted towards the pokemon, hitting it upon impact. Even then, the pokemon stood as if it was not hurt.

"Heh heh heh…" cackled the pokemon, "Take _this_ …". The pokemon starts levitating Arceus, surrounding it in a dark bluish aura. "Psychic!" the pokemon yelled. The pokemon fired the attack, striking Arceus' mind.  
"Grrrr…" Arceus growled.

"See there?" taunted the pokemon, "I'm unbeatable…"

Arceus, unwilling to give up, inhaled, with a light appearing inside its mouth.

"Hyper Beam!" Arceus said, before firing a giant beam of light towards the pokemon. Despite the move, the pokemon was still seemingly unharmed.

"Keep it up…" the pokemon kept on taunting, "I won't be going down…" Then it realized something else, as it saw Arceus not moving at all, "Oh no! You can't even move because you've used your Hyper Beam on me! That'll be my ticket…"

What happened next was a small dark blue orb forming from the pokemon. "Dragon Pulse!" The pokemon fired the orb towards Arceus. Upon hitting on impact, Arceus was moved a couple feet. Then pokemon starts to prepare to use another move. "Power Gem!" it cried as it fired a beam of lights that look like gemstones. Like Dragon Pulse earlier, Arceus was moved a couple of feet.

Arceus started moving again. "It'll take a lot more than those moves to take me down…" it said, "I'm much powerful than what you think I am."

"I'd like to see ya try…" the pokemon gloated, preparing another move. "Take this!"

Suddenly, the pokemon fired what seemed to be a bunch of lights in the forms of prisms, continuously hitting the god of all Pokemon. Eventually, Arceus started thinking…

 _Darn… this Pokemon. It may be right… It's too powerful, even for me…_

Arceus glared at the pokemon again. _I can't fight it alone… I need some help… I need the aid of another… I need…_ Arceus sighed as he knew that this was going to be a risky move. _I need… someone else…_

Before the pokemon was going to fire another move, Arceus let out a loud roar, which roared across space. From that roar, an orb with a bright light appeared. In that orb was a silhouette of a human - a human boy, to be exact! The human boy was unaware of this, as he was sleeping. Then as the orb started falling, the silhouette started making a transition.

The orb fell into a continent of the Pokemon world. It was a new continent, just east of the Air Continent and the Grass Continent. As it plunged down, the orb's silhouette changed more into a creature. A Pokemon creature!

The orb flew across the sky as if it were a meteor crashing towards the earth. Eventually, the flight was broken when it hit a small hill, though despite the crash, nothing happened to the hill. In fact, it seemed like the orb disappeared, and a blinding light brightened the top of the hill.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seconds later, the silhouette returned, only this time, it wasn't a human boy. It was not even a human boy anymore! Instead, the silhouette was in the shape of a pokemon. That pokemon, looked really identical to a certain fighting type Pokemon… It struck the identifications of… the Emanation Pokemon, Riolu!


	2. This Place - 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Doom of All Dooms

Chapter 1 - This Place - 1

*Unknown Field*

A Riolu laid on the open field. He was previously a human boy from the human world. Now, due to Arceus' powerful roar, which created an orb of the human boy, it transformed him into a Riolu.

Of course, he does not know the big beginnings that he will encounter, while being a walking, talking pokemon.

The Riolu groaned as it started to slowly move, waking up.

The Riolu's eyes opened up to see the blue sky up above. He looked around to see a giant grassy rolling plain, with a couple of trees in a distant.

"What…" he asked, "What is this?" He could not stand up right away. He just laid there, still groggy and half-asleep. "Where am I?" he kept on asking, "This place… feels different."

Then he looked ahead of his lower half of the body to see a pair of legs a normal Riolu would have. Upon seeing them, he gasped, shocked on what he is now looking like.

"Oh my… What am I?!" he looks to see his arms and hands which look similar to a normal Riolu's.

Riolu jumped up in fright. "Oh no!" he cried as he ran to find a nearby puddle.

Looking into the reflection, the Riolu saw that he does in fact look like a Riolu, rather than what he had expected was from a human boy. Screaming in disbelief, he cried out, "This can't be happening! I turned into… a-a… I TURNED INTO A POKEMON!"

The Riolu fell back onto the ground, horrified that he is now a pokemon. "But… how did this all happen?! I remembered sleeping last night, and then… I turned into… a pokemon." he contemplated, "How did I even turn into a Riolu?" Riolu stood up on its feet, looking around for something.

 _I wonder…_ he thought to himself, _Am I dreaming this?_ Just for good measure, Riolu slapped himself in the face… hard. "Arrgh!" he yelped, " _That_ didn't work…" He started thinking to himself again, _I don't remember anything at all on how I became a Pokemon. Though… I might've had a dream of some sort… But I… can't lay it on my finger…_

Suddenly, Riolu realized something. _My name! How could I forget my name! My name is…_ He kept on thinking of his name, until he remembered it. It was his name his parents gave him when he was born… back when he was in the human world, at least… _**Alex**_ … "Yes… My name is Alex."

The Riolu, whose name is Alex, looked around again, wondering if there was any other type of pokemon near him.

"Hmm…" Alex said, "I need to find some pokemon and get some answers on how and why I became one as well…" He started walking down the hill. As he walked, he kept on thinking to himself. _I still can't believe I turned into a Riolu… This seems very rather shocking. I don't know what to do with myself, or what to do at all, except ask for other Pokemon for some answers why… I really don't get this at all…_

Eventually, Alex reached a small path, which led down to a much more sprawling field.

 _Huh… A path…_ Alex thought. _I wonder if it'll take me some place where there are certain Pokemon. Yes! They'll seem to wanna help me out. There's no reason why not…_

However, Alex started to feel a second thought… _Unless… what if they think that I'm all crazy? What if they think I'm too numb in the brain and too crazy enough to talk? If only…_ Alex gulped, _If only they could understand…_

Suddenly, Alex felt a feeling of determination. _That's right… They've got to understand me. They have to! I'm not gonna give up until I find some answers on why I even became a Pokemon!_

Alex looked ahead into the plains, which was spreading off far and beyond… _Though, I have to get through this plain. Who knows what's gonna happen here…_ Alex shrugged it off again, determined. _I can't give up right now… I have to get moving!_ And there went Alex, going into the plains. Unfortunately, he did not see a reading on the ground saying 'Danger: Mystery Dungeon Ahead!'.

 **MD: Little Prairie - Pokemon -** Rattata, Wurmple, Taillow, Sewaddle

*Little Prairie - 1F*

Alex advanced into the prairie, observing it, while also walking around. He was suddenly surrounded by towering bushes.

 _Hmm…_ He thought, _This doesn't look like any type of plain at all back in the human world… This looks, kinda different…_

Suddenly, he was met with a wild Rattata.

"A Pokemon!" he gasped, running towards the Rattata. The Rattata glared intensely at Alex. Nevertheless, Alex didn't care, as he was too happy on seeing some potential hope and help from a Pokemon. "Excuse me," he said, "Can you help me out?"

The Rattata responded by tackling Alex. "Hey!" Alex fell to the ground, shocked. "What's going on?" he asked.

Then the Rattata tackled Alex again. "Urrgh.." Alex groaned, "What's wrong with you? I wasn't trying to attack you, I was just-". Before Alex could finish his statement, the Rattata tackled Alex again.

Alex growled. He thought to himself that enough's enough. "That does it!" he cried. Alex just made a regular attack on Rattata, which did not hurt Rattata in the least. Rattata tried tackling Alex again, only for the latter to dodge.

"Now, Quick Attack!" Alex said as he ran towards Rattata. Upon hitting him, Rattata was sent flying off, hitting a bush. Rattata was defeated.

"Hmph." Alex said, "That was pretty easy."

Suddenly, another Pokemon attacked Alex by behind. When Alex stood back up, he saw that it was Taillow who attacked him.

"You too, huh?" he asked. Alex ran over and went for a Quick Attack. Taillow responded by going for a Peck attack on Alex, causing Alex to stumble, since Flying-types are stronger against Fighting-types.

As soon as Alex got back up, he wondered what other moves he had. _Okay, so I have Quick Attack, two Status-type moves, Endure and Foresight, I wonder if I have another attack other than Quick Attack…_ Alex thought to himself some more, _Okay Alex, you've played Pokemon games before… Do normal Riolus have the move… Bite? If you breed them with another Pokemon that has the move Bite, then you have a Riolu with Bite. Hm…_

Alex advanced over to Taillow just as it was going to Peck him again. "Bite!" Alex bit the Taillow, which caused it to flinch. "Quick Attack!" Alex ran over to the Taillow again, and upon striking it, the Taillow was sent flying.

"Alright, I need to get moving…" Alex went off across the plains.

*Little Prairie - 2F*

As soon as Alex got up, he was met with another Rattata and a Wurmple.

"Oh, hi." he greeted. His response was a String Shot from Wurmple, slowing Alex down. The Rattata also responded by using Tackle on him.

"Urghh…" he groaned. But then he realized something. _Oh yeah! I'm a Pokemon too, and all I need to do is defend myself!_

Alex fired a Quick Attack onto Wurmple, easily knocking it out. Rattata did a Tail Whip on Alex, lowering his defense. Then Rattata fired a Tackle.

As soon as Alex got back up, Alex did a Bite on Rattata, making the latter flinch. Then Alex fired a Quick Attack to take it out.

 _Too easy_ , he thought. And he kept on walking across the plain.

*Little Prairie - 3F*

Alex kept on walking towards his destination to who knows where. But then he tripped on an item.

 _Huh? What is this?_ Alex observed the item, a blue berry shaped like an orange, an Oran Berry.

 _Oh yeah!_ Alex thought, recalling the item from back in his world, _It's an Oran Berry… It heals a certain Pokemon's health._ Alex thought for another minute, _Hmm… My health HAS been taken thanks to those Pokemon that I've encountered…_

A second later, Alex ate the Oran Berry. It had the taste of tanginess, sour and sweetness. But regardless, Alex's health was healed up.

 _Okay. Now to continue_ … He went on up…

*Little Prairie - 4F*

As Alex was heading on, he could start to see the bushes getting smaller. He was almost nearing the top of the plain.

 _I think I'm getting the hang of this defending mechanic…_

However, things turned for the worst when three Pokemon, consisting of a Wurmple, Taillow and Sewaddle, encountered him.

Without any hesitation, Wurmple and Sewaddle each fired a String Shot, slowing Alex down severely. Then Taillow pecked Alex, hurting him more.

"Urrgh!" he groaned. He fired a Bite onto Wurmple, defeating it. Then Sewaddle tackled him, followed by Taillow doing Focus Energy, raising the possibilities of landing a critical hit.

 _Oh dear…_ Alex thought. Before Taillow could fire another Peck onto Alex, the latter countered it using a Quick Attack, taking Taillow out.

Even though Alex took out the Taillow, Sewaddle tackled him, causing him to fall back.

"Urrgh…" he groaned, starting to feel weak.

 _Oh no! I'm almost going to be taken out! If only there was an Oran Berry around here somewhere…_ he panicked.

Just before Sewaddle was about to finish him, he started to remember his moves…

 _Wait a minute… I have one of my status moves. But which ones do I use?_

The only status moves he can use are Foresight and Endure. Foresight can identify ghost-types while Endure can brave attacks that can knock a Pokemon out.

"Endure!" Alex cried.

Sewaddle landed another Tackle attack onto Alex, but the latter did not fall.

 _I-I'm okay! Endure really worked as a charm!_ he thought happily. Then he went on to face Sewaddle.

Alex fired a Bite onto Sewaddle, causing it to flinch. Then Alex fired a Quick Attack, knocking the Sewaddle out.

 _Alright. Now that I've taken them all out, I think I'm near the clearing._ He went off to the top of the plain.

*Little Prairie Hilltop*

Finally reaching the top, Alex looked around a bit. To the left, he can see much more sprawling fields, and a couple of mountains in a distant. To his right, it was the same, except the mountains got more smaller and smaller distance-wise, and down at the bottom, there was a village.

 _Huh… This seems kinda intriguing…_ He thought, _To think that I would come here to see the nature sprawling about from a hilltop. Wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't come up here…_

Alex saw a flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, flying across the sky, followed by a family of Tauros running alongside each other, and then a Volbeat and an Illumise nuzzling each other on a tree branch.

He thought some more, … _I know I'm supposed to look for answers on why I turned into a Pokemon… But I don't think I wanna miss out on this beautiful sight. I wonder how all these Pokemon progress throughout their lives… Makes me wanna wonder how it all works…_

He kept on looking out across the land. It was all peaceful.

Suddenly, rustling from a bush startled Alex. "Huh?"

The bush was rustling, and it seemed as if a Pokemon was nearby, getting Alex nerved up.

"Hey you!" he called out, "You better leave me alone, whoever you are!"

The bush kept on rustling.

"I'm warning you!" he shouted, "I know Bite and Quick Attack, and I can take you out if I want to!"

The bush was rustling even more, causing Alex to advance towards it.

"Better leave now!"

Out from that bush… was an Arcanine, which startled Alex.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't panic. We're no danger to you, it's okay." he said.

"Huh?" Alex perked up to see the Arcanine, "Y-you're talking to me?"

Arcanine nodded, "Well of course! My team and I saw you wandering off, so we wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Err… thanks." he said.

Just then, a Linoone, Luxio and a Herdier walked out of the bushes. "What's going on, boss?" asked the Linoone, "Is he alright?"

"No need to worry there, Linoone. He's okay."

"Umm… Who are you guys?" Alex asked.

"Who are we?" asked Luxio. He giggled, "We're an elite exploration team."

"Team Regal!" they all said.

Linoone stepped up first. "I'm Linoone. I'm the brains of this group. I can find the difference of any object that I can find."

Herdier stepped up next. "I'm Herdier. I sense items and Pokemon that are nearby."

Luxio stepped up next. "I'm Luxio. I'm the strategist of the group. I determine what useful strategies we use when battling."

Arcanine stepped up last. "And I'm Arcanine. I'm the leader of Team Regal. I'm a Pokemon with an iron fist."

"That's… errr… cool." Alex said.

The quartet got confused. "Are you okay?" asked Arcanine, "You seem very nervous."

Alex took a breath and said, "Um… You see, I kinda don't know where I am. All I remember was me ending up unconscious outside of the plains, and then a couple of Pokemon attacked me when I went inside. I wish I knew where am I and what I'm doing here."

Team Regal looked at each other, then muttered to each other in a circle. Eventually, they came out.

"You seem like you have no memory…" said Linoone, "You're a bit lost here, wondering what to do and what you're doing here."

"But don't worry, we'll take you back to rest, at Clerbloo Village." said Luxio.

Alex got confused, as it was the first time he's heard of a name, 'Clerbloo Village'. "What's Clerbloo Village?" he asked.

Herdier points his nose down to the village down below and said, "Down there is Clerbloo Village. It's a long walk down from here, but it'll be worth the walk when you get there."

"That's right." said Arcanine, "You'll be all settled when you get there." He and his three teammates walked.

Alex was still nervous. It was the first time he has seen a talking Arcanine, Linoone, Luxio, and Herdier. But nevertheless, he thinks that he can get help from them of how he became a Pokemon himself.

Arcanine turned back to Alex, "Are you coming?" he asked.

Alex came to his senses and ran to follow Team Regal, heading down to Clerbloo Village, where he may or may not get some answers.


	3. This Place - 2

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Doom of All Dooms

Chapter 1 - This Place - 2

*Clerbloo Village*

Clerbloo Village is a small village Pokemon have established to accommodate themselves and others who are in need. Pokemon all across the village were frolicking around. Ones were out on the pathways, and a couple others were talking with each other.

Of course, it was Alex's first time in the village. He was still unclear of how and why he became a Pokemon. But because he was being directed to Clerbloo Village, he thought it would be a great opportunity for him to get information on said dilemma.

Alex was walking with Team Regal, which consisted of Arcanine, Luxio, Linoone and Herdier.

Arcanine is the lawfully good leader of Team Regal. He seems to govern this town with his sherriff-like abilities and knowledge. Except he isn't the leader of the village. And at times, he can get a little overprotective on every villager.

Luxio is Team Regal's strategist. He comes out as strong, but wants his teammates to have the perfect movesets and abilities, stocking up on gummis and ability switchers. He's actually a perfectionist.

Linoone is Team Regal's brainiac. He can tell the difference between an item when he sees one. For example, Max Elixirs and Mix Elixirs look the same, but they work in different functions. Though Linoone can be annoying to practically almost _every_ villager thanks to him being a know-it-all.

Herdier acts as a radar for Team Regal. He can locate any item or Pokemon from really afar, using his nose. Of course, his nose is much more powerful than Nosepass' nose (or Probopass' nose). As for his flaw, he is very nosy, while some villagers can assume that he's just looking around.

"So this is Clerbloo Village?" asked Alex.

"Yes it is." Arcanine replied, "We have a lot of great places that can help anyone at all."

Team Regal took Alex to the market area of the village. The shops consisted of the Kecleon Brother's Market, Kangaskhan's Storage, Pawniard's Bank, and… honestly that was kind of it. There was a boulder that blocked off the other side of the path, making the other side a dead end. A couple of shops were closed, mainly since the other shop owners were absent.

"I'll help you with navigation of this place so you can try and get used to being here." Linoone said, "This is the market area of the village. It's filled with buildings that can be resourceful for everyone." He points to the Kecleon Brothers' Market; the brothers were a green Kecleon and a purple Kecleon. "That's the Kecleon Brothers' Market. The older brother is the shop owner, selling various foods, seeds, berries and other items, while the younger brother is the wares owner, selling various TMs and orbs." He points to Kangaskhan's Storage. "That's Kangaskhan's Storage. She helps store all your items." He points to Pawniard's Bank. "And that's Pawniard's Bank. He can help you store your money, whatever amount you want to store."

Alex looked at the market, thinking to himself, _Interesting… Only, what does this have to do with me becoming a Pokemon?_

Linoone turns back to face Alex. "Most of the shops here are still closed. Some of the owners are still out. They're either sick or helping out their own families."

Team Regal leads Alex past the market area to some stairs leading underground. "This is the library." Linoone said, "This is where Pokemon go to learn about history and attain some knowledge from the past."

Then Alex looked down into the library, shocked in awe. _Wow! Now I know where to go and get some answers on why I turned into a Pokemon!_

"Come on, Alex." Linoone said, "We've got to show you your accommodation."

 _Accommodation?_ Alex thought.

The team walks Alex to a hut made out of rocks, with a garden and a small pond. "This is what we'll be providing for you to stay." said Arcanine, "It may not look comforting at first, but wait until you see the interior."

Upon walking into the entrance, the team shows Alex the interior, which was surrounded by rocks, containing a couple of smooth stone plates with blankets on them. Alex was shown his bed, which was a haystack.

"This is what the interior looks like." said Arcanine. "It also comes with your very own bed. I'm pretty sure you'll be comfortable enough being here."

Alex nodded.

Team Regal looks outside, where the sun was setting. "Boss, it's getting a little late. We should probably pack it all up." said Luxio.

"Oh right." said Arcanine. He turns to Alex, "Let us know if you need anything. We'll be right next door to you. Tomorrow, we're gonna take you somewhere to get yourself occupied. Otherwise, have a nice night!"

Arcanine and his teammates left Alex in his hut.

Alex was still thinking to himself, _It sure is nice of them to give me a hut… But, I wish I can go to the library and get some answers of how I became a Pokemon._ Alex looks around a bit. _Maybe this is a dream. Maybe I'm just in a deep sleep and I can't wake up._ Then he looks outside to see the sun setting in a distant. _The sun's setting… Maybe when I wake up tomorrow, I'll be back in the human world, as a human._ Alex yawned and lied down in his haystack. Eventually, he drifted to sleep.

*The next morning*

Alex woke up. When he woke up, he looked around, seeing stones, a couple of blankets, and him inside a haystack. Needless to say, he was still the same Riolu he was when he turned into one the day prior.

 _Darn it! Now I know that it's REALLY not a dream!_ He sighed, _Yeah, I don't know if I can live like this…_ Then he realized something. _Still… I need to go to the library! Oh yeah! It's where I can ask how and why I turned into a Pokemon! I have to go there now!_

Alex scurried out of his haystack bed and sprinted out of his hut. Upon running out, he bumps into none other than Arcanine.

"Huh? Arcanine?"

"Boy, you really must've been anticipating this place I've mentioned to you yesterday." Arcanine said.

Alex looked behind Arcanine to see the rest of his teammates and a Crabrawler.

"So, this is the Alex you told me about?" asked the Crabrawler, "He looks pretty promising, I say. He seems like an excellent prodigy that will come and join my class."

"Prodigy?" Alex asked, confused.

"Ah yes." said Crabrawler, "I am Crabrawler. I am a teacher who helps train exploration teams. I teach at the Academy for Exploration Teams. There, Pokemon from all around come to band together and become exploration teams."

"Exploration team?" Alex asked again, before remembering what Team Regal said to him the previous day.

 ***Flashback***

"Who are we?" asked Luxio. He giggled, "We're an elite exploration team."

"Team Regal!" they all said.

 ***End of Flashback***

"Oh yeah!" Alex said, "Team Regal, you're one of them, right?"

"Frankly, yes." said Arcanine, "My teammates and I are the leaders of the academy."

"Not only do we keep crime off the town…" said Luxio, "But we also dust off any bad behavior at our academy."

"That's right." said Crabrawler, "In case you haven't heard of them, exploration teams are a group of Pokemon that do their duties helping other Pokemon. Whether the Pokemon is in danger, or there are Pokemon outlaws, exploration teams are bound to do their duties to protect innocent Pokemon."

"And we all agreed to give you a tour of the academy, to see if you're interested. We're very concerned about you since we found you yesterday, and we want you to have the help from other Pokemon, who can help you become comfortable around here. Whaddaya say?" Arcanine asked.

Alex gasped. _Gee, this is a bit puzzling. I wanna find clues at the library, but… on the other hand, I feel like if I turn away their offer, I may never get any answers, at all. On the other hand, I don't what to do if I'm on an exploration team. Will these other pokemon that I am encountering even like me?_ Then Alex started to sense some potential hope. _On the other hand, I don't mind exploring… Hmm…_

Arcanine walked over to Alex. "Are you alright there, Alex?" he asked, confused.

Alex came back to his senses, "Huh? Oh! I'm alright!"

"Do you want to take a tour of the academy?" Arcanine reiterated.

Alex looked at Team Regal and Crabrawler and said, "Um. Sure, I don't see why not. Besides, I'm lost, and I really don't know where I am. If I'm gonna be here, I want to see what it's like being with other Pokemon I've never met before. So yeah, I do want to come to the tour."

The five look at each other, a bit confused on what Alex said. Nevertheless, they shrugged it off.

"Alrighty then." said Arcanine, "Let's head over there!"

Suddenly, they hear children laughing and squealing from not afar. This instantly angered Crabrawler.

"HEY! All of you over there! Get off of my papa's front lawn, now!" he shouted.

The children consisted of Larvitar, Kirlia, Zubat, Bonsly, Gligar, Koffing, Roselia, Patrat, and Larvesta. They were fooling around on a random Pokemon's lawn. The Larvitar turned to see the Crabrawler.

"Why?" He asked, "It's not like he's gonna atta-"

As on cue, a Crabominable stormed out of the house of the lawn the children were playing on towards the children.

"AAAAAAARGH!" he screamed, angrily, as the children scampered off towards the academy, "You darn kids get off my lawn!"

"Are you alright, Mr. Crabominable?" asked Arcanine.

"Ah, I'm fine." Crabominable responded, "Them nasty kids don't seem to listen to der elders. Dey're just rude and dumb. Back in my day, we'd get disciplined for being darn ruthless."

"That's my papa." Crabrawler says, "He's lived up to nearly a century old. He used to be a teacher of the academy, until I came in to replace him. Sometimes…" he shudders, "He can be such an embarrassment to me…"

Alex and Team Regal looked at Crabrawler like he was sick, until Crabrawler came to his senses. "The tour! Yes! The tour we shall go!" he says, "Come on, let's go to the academy."

Arcanine, Herdier and Linoone walk ahead as Luxio stands with Alex.

"Don't mind Crabrawler, Alex." Luxio says, "He and his papa may not retain a close relationship, but they've been helpful to this village, and of course, each other."

"Hey!" Crabrawler called, "What are you two doing? Let's go!"

Luxio looked at Alex and then cackled, "We should probably get moving for the tour we're about to show you!"

"HEY!"

"Coming, Crabrawler!" called back Luxio. He and Alex ran over to catch up to their friends.


	4. This Place - 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Doom of All Dooms

Chapter 1 - This Place - 3

*Academy for Exploration Teams*

It was a big outdoor area with hedges and trees. There were a total of ten classrooms, but the one that was very important was the classroom Crabrawler formed and taught his exploration teams.

In the foyer of the academy, there were pictures of various exploration teams. But the biggest one there was was an Electivire's exploration team. Alongside it were a Hydreigon, a Metagross, a Mismagius, a Gallade, and a Gardevoir.

Outside the academy, there were post boards of various mission opportunities for the exploration teams.

And entering the academy was Alex, of course! He was walking with Arcanine, his teammates and Crabrawler, a teacher.

"This is the Academy for Exploration Teams." said Arcanine, "Where exploration teams are either formed, strengthened, or even both."

 _This place looks pretty promising…_ Alex thought, _But I'll see where it goes…_

Crabrawler opens the doors to the academy. "Alright then." He turns to Team Regal, "You guys mind if I take over the tour?"

"Not at all." said Arcanine. He turns to Alex and says, "Alex, we wish you good luck in the academy."

"Thanks." Alex said.

"Come on guys," Arcanine said, turning to his teammates, "Let's go." He walks into the building as they follow suit.

"Alex, you'll be sticking with me for now." Crabrawler says. He points to the three post boards. "These three post boards are where exploration teams go to fulfill missions sent in by either Team Regal or any pokemon who has requested help. These missions are required to be accepted by an exploration team. If any mission is still left on the board, then Team Regal will take care of it themselves."

Crabrawler walks to the board on the left. "This here board is the Rescue Mission Board. These types of missions consist of rescuing a pokemon, delivering an item to a pokemon, finding an item for a pokemon, or even escorting a pokemon to see another. These types of missions are much more common than the other two types of missions you'll see in just a couple of seconds…"

Crabrawler walks to the board on the right. "This board is the Outlaw Mission Board. These types of missions consist of taking on a wanted outlaw pokemon, taking on thieves, whether they are noticed or not, taking on the outlaws that tend to flee alot, and going into monster houses. These types of missions are not as common as the missions on the Rescue Mission Board, but they are a bit harder due to the fact that you have to face wanted pokemon."

Crabrawler walks to the board on the far right. "This board is the Exploration Mission Board. These types of missions consist of either exploring new dungeons, or aiding a pokemon to go explore them. These types of missions are rare, so don't get your hopes up in seeing these types of missions too much."

Crabrawler walks to Alex. "Now let's go inside. You must be interested in going in to see more."

Alex follows Crabrawler in the academy.

Inside the academy, Crabrawler shows Alex the foyer, "This is the foyer of the academy. Sure, it's full of pictures of exploration teams. But this is to honor the many exploration teams that go through the academy."

 _Pretty neat…_ Alex thought.

Crabrawler turned to Alex and continued, "Alright then. Next stop: my classroom."

The duo walk past the classrooms. Then they reach the end of the hallway to face a room. "And welcome to my classroom." said Crabrawler, gesturing Alex the entrance.

Alex walked inside the classroom to see a classroom full of Pokemon. Those Pokemon were a Kirlia, Larvitar, Zubat, Zorua, Gothita, Bidoof, Larvesta, Turtonator, Gligar, Koffing, Roselia, Steenee, Happiny, Bonsly, Yungoos, 2 Timburr, Patrat, and Rattata. Trying to be cautious, Alex navigated himself across the classroom to find an empty seat at the front of the classroom. Crabrawler followed Alex up the classroom, then rung a bell, getting everyone's attention.

"Alrighty class. Today I have good news to tell you. Today, we have a new student enrolling in this class." He points to Alex, stunning him, "Please direct your attentions to, Alex!"

The rest of the classroom looked at Alex, as Alex looked at all of them, still stunned. _Well this got complicated very fast…_ Alex thought. _I dunno what to say to them…_

"You look like an average, everyday Riolu." said the Larvitar.

The Kirlia next to him crossed her arms, "Now Larvitar, don't give Alex a hard time."

Larvitar turned to the Kirlia, "What, Kirlia? I'm just being honest. I have never heard of a species named Alex."

"There aren't really species of Alex, y'know?" the Gothita behind the Kirlia pointed out.

"Of course not." Larvitar said.

The Bidoof on the Gothita's right asked Alex, "Hey, Alex. Are you alright there?"

Alex looked at Bidoof, but did not say anything.

"I don't think Alex talks much." said the Zubat on Gothita's left.

Alex looked at the Pokemon in back of him, sweating. _I feel uncomfortable right now… I don't know what to say…_ he thought.

While all that was happening, Crabrawler got everyone's attention. "Alright. Let me take attendance of the class! Team Heat?" The Larvesta and Turtonator rose. "Team Steepinsly?" The Steenee, Happiny, and Bonsly rose. "Team Rodenator?" The Rattata and Patrat rose. "Team Bangbang?" The Yungoos and 2 Timburr rose. "Team Toxic?" The Koffing, Roselia, and Gligar rose. "Team Awesome?" The Kirlia, Larvitar, Gothita, Zubat, Zorua, and Bidoof rose.

 _Wow… That last team has more than 3 Pokemon. They must be very strong…_ Alex thought.

"And, err…" Crabrawler looked around the classroom for a minute, until he finally spoke, "We're missing one."

"You mean that pathetic Chimchar?" asked a snickering Larvitar.

"Larvitar!" Kirlia shouted under her breath.

 _Pathetic? What does he mean?_ Alex thought. He looked around the room and saw that there was no Chimchar in sight at all.

"It's true!" Larvitar pointed out, "I mean, once Chimchar brought in a 'team', which consisted of two Abra. The Abra just teleported out of the classroom, just as Chimchar was about to think of a team name, never to be seen again."

"Now Larvitar." Crabrawler sternly ordered, "That's not nice to say about our classmates."

"Hey, Chimchar may be at Lush Garden for all we know!"

This caused a couple of Pokemon to gasp from what Larvitar said. Kirlia gasped, "WHAT?!"

 _Lush Garden?_ Alex thought some more, _That doesn't seem like a place to freak out over…_

"Is Chimchar THAT crazy?!" Crabrawler cried, "Lush Garden is full of harmful grass and poison types! It may look small and okay to go explore, but these types of Pokemon are NOT ones to be reckoned with! What if Chimchar comes back poisoned to the brink of fainting?! This cannot stand…" he turns to the rest of the classmates, "Classmates! We are going on a rescue mission to find Chimchar at Lush Garden!"

Now all, including Alex, gasped. _Poison-types? Coming back near faint? Is that even possible?!_

Everyone looked around, worried.

"We need to get going as soon as possible!" Crabrawler ordered, "We cannot have Chimchar out there getting wrecked apart by other Pokemon! We have to get moving! That's an order!"

The classmates looked at Crabrawler, nervously. But no matter what, they all ran to the door. Everyone ran except for Alex.

 _What even is going on here?!_ Alex thought, worriedly, _I mean, I may have survived those plains yesterday, but in a garden with poison types? I don't know if I can handle it!_

Crabrawler called from the doorway, "Alex! This means you too!"

Alex gasped, then ran off to follow his new class.

*Lush Garden Entrance*

There were overgrown plants surrounding the entrance into the dungeon. There were also colorful flowers and bamboo sticks on the field. There was also a faint aroma of various scents filling the air.

The class had arrived at the entrance.

"I'm smelling some kind of aroma…" said Bidoof, "It… smells a bit nice-ish…"

"Be careful, Bidoof!" Crabrawler warned, "This aroma may smell as nice, but it's actually a danger that is filling the dungeon."

 _Dungeon?_ Alex thought.

"But how is this aroma even dangerous?" asked the Bonsly, "It smells actually quite good."

Team Toxic, which consisted of Gligar, Roselia and Koffing, nervously giggled. "Trust us, Bonsly…" said the Gligar, "If you were a poison-type, you would know a dangerous aroma when you sense one."

Larvitar sneered, "Heh. Says the ground-type!"

"Uh, hello?" said an annoyed Gligar, "In case you haven't been aware of, I happen to be born with the hidden ability, Immunity, meaning I am immune to poison."

Roselia and Koffing stepped up. "Aromas like this are dangerous to non-poison and pokemon without abilities that negate poison." said the Roselia.

"Just be glad that this aroma is faint," said the Koffing, "or else you would be poisoned!"

The rest of the class sweated. Although Alex was still concerned about what a dungeon is.

"Excuse me, Mr. Crabrawler?" he asked at last in front of the class.

The class jerked to see Alex. "And NOW Alex talks!" Larvitar shouted.

Alex ignored that statement and went on, "What's a dungeon?"

"What?" asked Crabrawler, "You don't know what a dungeon is? Or even a mystery dungeon?"

Alex shook his head.

"To put it in context, mystery dungeons are big labyrinths that appear all across the world. They are filled with wild Pokemon, and really the not-so friendly kind of ones! They do not communicate by speaking… rather, they speak using indistinct sounds."

"Kinda like a Jynx…" Larvitar sneered.

Crabrawler and Kirlia glared at him. "Do you want to sit in the Penalty Desk again?" Crabrawler threatened Larvitar, "Because you're one insult away from gettin' there."

Larvitar looked at the rest of the class, who looked at him very sharply. All he could do now was shut his trap.

Crabrawler looked back at Alex and continued, "And I should mention that missions take place in mystery dungeons. If you go into a mystery dungeon and get yourself defeated, you will lose all your money and maybe some of your items as well. Surely you wouldn't be one to suffer a fate like that, right?"

Alex shook his head again.

"Good." Crabrawler realized something else. "Oh yeah, and you should probably take this with you too!"

Alex was given an Exploration Bag. It was filled with two Oran Berries, two Rawst Berries, and four Pecha Berries.

"This is an Exploration Bag. It fills up all of your items. You can also find items in mystery dungeons that seem useful and put them in the bag."

Crabrawler turned to the rest of the class. "Alright. Who is going in?"

"I'm sticking with Zubat. He's a poison type." said Larvitar.

"Larvitar!" scolded Kirlia, "You realize that WE'RE a team, remember?!"

"Yes. But I just wanna stick by my buddy, Zubat, since he's a poison type." Larvitar said back, "Tell ya what, how about you stick with the new student? I'm sure you have LOTS to tell about mystery dungeons."

Kirlia growled, "Fine… But you're sticking with someone else next time we split up…"

"Whatever you say…" Larvitar sighed as he walked with Zubat. The rest of Team Awesome looked at Kirlia.

"Gothita, Bidoof, Zorua, do you mind going together?" Kirlia asked, "I have to stick with Alex for now."

"Fair enough then." said Gothita. She turns to her partners, "Let's go boys."

With everyone off, Kirlia faced Alex at last, "Alright, Alex. You're with me for now until we find Chimchar. Are you ready for it?"

Alex nodded his head.

"Good. Now let's go."

The duo walked inside the dungeon.

 **MD: Lush Garden - Pokemon -** Weedle, Paras, Seedot, Burmy

*Lush Garden - B1F*

Alex and Kirlia advanced into the garden.

"We should always be cautious about wild Pokemon." Kirlia said, "We don't know where one is, or which one is going to attack."

Alex nodded and led the way. He and Kirlia waltzed across the garden. Suddenly, they are met with two wild Pokemon; a Paras and a Burmy.

"As you can see, those are wild Pokemon." Kirlia said, "They are pretty rambunctious, and they will attack without any second thought whatsoever."

 _I wonder if they acted similar to the ones I saw yesterday…_ Alex thought.

Kirlia stepped up, "I'll make the first move…" Kirlia walked towards the Burmy and used… "Confusion!" Kirlia's eyes turned blue and then summoned a psychic power, striking the Burmy. Burmy got back up, confused.

The Burmy tried to attack using Tackle, only for it to hit the Paras, afflicting damage on it.

"It hit the Paras." Alex pointed out.

"Well of course!" Kirlia exclaimed, "You see, Burmy became confused, therefore it lost the ability to attack the enemy. It can attack, but it won't know WHO it'll attack. While Burmy and Paras are trying to attack each other, they aren't emotionally allied with each other. Apparently they know that we're infiltrating their dungeon, but they don't have the emotions to become allies, so they're accidental allies."

The Paras got back up and used Scratch on Alex, who just shrugged it off.

"Now it's your turn! Get back at the Paras!" said Kirlia

Alex growled at the Paras, and then used Bite on the Paras, defeating it.

"Now it's my turn!" Kirlia announced.

Kirlia used Confusion on the Burmy, defeating it as well.

"Okay, now that we've dealt with them, let's get moving."

Alex walked further into the gardens, with Kirlia following him. Eventually, they come across a small body of water following along the path they were walking on. Alex was about to step in it, but Kirlia rushed in to stop him.

"Woah, watch out for the water!" Kirlia advised, "Unless you are a water-type, a flying-type or a pokemon with the ability Levitate, then you would teleport somewhere random in the dungeon if you step into the water."

Alex backed up from the body of water and walked further along the path. Then Alex steps on a piece of Pokemoney, which were gold coins.

"What is this?" Alex said, observing the gold.

"Those are Pokemoney. They're our currency for buying whatever we need from the market."

Alex instantly remembered Crabrawler's words from before the dungeon…

 ***Flashback***

"If you go into a mystery dungeon and get yourself defeated, you will lose all your money and maybe some of your items as well. Surely you wouldn't be one to suffer a fate like that, right?"

 ***Flashback***

"Oh yeah!" Alex said, "And if we were to get defeated, we'll lose our money… as well as some of our items."

Kirlia nodded.

"That makes sense, because what if the wild pokemon steal our money and items?" he suggested.

"True." Kirlia said.

Alex picked up the Pokemoney and led the way further into the dungeon.

*Lush Garden - B2F*

As soon as the duo have reached the next floor, they have been encountered by a Weedle.

The Weedle wastes no time using a move on Alex. Alex was hit by a String Shot, covered in silky white thread.

"Ugh…" Alex cried in disgust, "What is this?"

"That, is String Shot. It may look harmless, but it actually lowers your speed." Kirlia said, "But don't worry. I can help out." Kirlia used Confusion on the Weedle, causing it to stumble.

The Weedle got back up, and slithered around Alex. The next thing it did was that it stabbed him with its stinger.

"Arrgh!" Alex yelped. Suddenly, Alex started to feel a bit sick.

Kirlia stepped in front of the Weedle and fired Confusion on it again, defeating it. Then she turns to Alex. "Are you alright?"

Alex starts to shiver, as he was not feeling too good. "I think I feel sick…"

"Alex, that Weedle must've poisoned you."

"Poisoned me?"

"Yeah! It used Poison Sting, which has a slight chance of poisoning you." Kirlia looked inside their bag for something. Eventually, she found a pink berry shaped like a peach, a Pecha Berry. "Here, eat this!"

Alex was given the Pecha Berry, to which he looked at the it for a couple of seconds, and then took a bite from it.

After a second or two, Alex started to feel a little better. "This tastes kinda good." he said.

"It's a Pecha Berry." Kirlia said, "It cures your poisoning in just an instant. Now eat some more, since it'll kill the poison."

Alex ate the rest of the Pecha Berry. In just an instant, the poison was gone from him.

"Are you alright now?" asked Kirlia.

Alex responded by nodding.

"Good. Now we should get moving. Chimchar is in potential danger!"

The duo ventured further into the garden.

*Lush Garden - B3F*

The aroma that was filling the garden was more stronger than as it was in the previous floors. This was starting to affect the duo.

"The aroma's getting pretty nastier…" said Kirlia, "We've gotta get a move-on!"

Alex nodded again, as he led the way down the dungeon. Suddenly, they saw a Weedle and a Burmy just a couple of feet away from them.

Without any hesitation, Alex used Quick Attack on the Weedle, quickly defeating it. Then the Burmy stepped forward, provoking Alex to do the same on it as well, taking it out as well.

"Wow, Alex," Kirlia commented, "You must be a total pro at this."

"Thanks."

The duo carry on with what their objective was. Just then, a Seedot nearby caught onto them. With no hesitation, Alex used Quick Attack on it.

The Seedot retaliated by outlining itself in a sphere of white lights.

"Uh oh…" murmured Kirlia, "We should probably get out of here!"

"Why?" asked Alex.

"The Seedot is bracing itself to use-"

Suddenly, Seedot unleashed its energy, hitting Alex, sending him flying to a tree.

"-Bide…" Kirlia finished, before firing Confusion on the Seedot, defeating it.

Alex got up as Kirlia ran towards him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Just a scratch."

"Yeah, but you should be more careful. When you see Seedot or any other Pokemon shielding itself in a sphere of white lights, then that means that it's bracing itself to use Bide. Bide's power can vary on how much attacks or how much power the pokemon has taken. It can literally double in power."

Alex shuttered, "Oh…"

"Now let's keep going." Kirlia said.

The duo kept on going…

*Lush Garden - B4F*

The duo kept on walking. Eventually, Alex spotted an Apple.

"That's an Apple." Kirlia remarked, "It can fill your tummy's hunger level up. In case you haven't heard, hunger can affect your traveling. If you are totally starving, or if your tummy is empty, then you have gotta eat something, unless you are gutsy, like Larvitar. You'll progressively lose your health on each step. Eventually, you'll faint."

Shocked, Alex picked the Apple up and put it in the bag.

Suddenly, a Weedle and a Paras encountered the duo.

"Watch out, Alex!" Kirlia warned, "A dangerous duo is up ahead!"

 _Weedle and Paras are both Bug-types, while one is a Poison-type and the other is a Grass-type. But both can have certain tricks up their sleeves…_ Alex thought.

"You take on the Weedle," said Kirlia, "I'll take on the Paras."

Kirlia used Double Team, creating more clones of her, raising her evasiveness. Paras responded by trying to Scratch her, only for it to attack one of the clones. Kirlia used Confusion on the Paras, which caused it to get pushed back.

Meanwhile, Alex was fighting Weedle. The Weedle used String Shot, only for Alex to dodge it using Quick Attack. Then Alex used Bite on the Weedle, taking it out.

Paras shook its mushrooms. A second later, it emitted a yellowish-orange powder, spreading onto Kirlia, paralyzing her.

"Arrrgh!" she cried.

Alex turned to see his partner. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Urrgh… It used Stun Spore on me…" she responded, shaking, "It paralyzed me…"

Alex confronted the Paras alone. The Paras shook its mushrooms, then emitted its yellowish-orange powder. Alex dodged it, then used Bite on the Paras, causing it to flinch. Then Alex used Quick Attack, knocking it out.

By the time Alex finished off the Paras, Kirlia recovered from her paralysis. "Alright. Let's go." she said.

The duo walk even further into the garden, unaware that there's still more up in the depths.


	5. This Place - 4

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Doom of All Dooms

Chapter 1 - This Place - 4

*Lush Garden Depths*

The depths of Lush Garden was surrounded by overgrown plants. There was an endless amount of flowers. But the depths looked much darker.

You see, going through Lush Garden was actually a pain for the crew. But as if enduring through Lush Garden to get to the depths to rescue a Chimchar wasn't hard enough, the depths were actually the epicenter of the aroma that was filling the air. The flowers surrounding the area were emitting the aroma. The strength of the aroma was way too strong. And only Poison-types can survive this atmosphere.

Alex and Kirlia walked into the depths. They looked around the depths, looking for Chimchar.

"This is as far as this dungeon can go." said Kirlia, "Now… where is Chimchar?"

The duo kept on looking around. Just then, they heard someone say 'psst'.

"Did you hear that, Alex?" asked Kirlia, "Someone said a 'psst' sound."

"That's me." The duo look over to see underneath a giant bush of leaves, a Chimchar. "I'm over here." the Chimchar whispered.

 _That's Chimchar, huh?_ Alex thought. _The academy must be worried for the poor Pokemon._

Kirlia advanced over to Chimchar. "What were you thinking?!" she shouted, angrily, "We were looking for you everywhere!"

"Shh!" Chimchar frantically shushed her, "Be quiet! They're gonna aim to get you…"

"Who's they?" asked Kirlia.

Chimchar crawled from under the bushes and pointed up. The duo looked up to see the overhead; a giant honeycomb with two sleeping Beedrill.

"Oh. Sweet. Arceus…" Kirlia said, trembling, "WE'RE IN A-"

Chimchar immediately covered her mouth, "Shhh!" he ordered, "Yes! We're underneath a beehive. You see, Beedrill have made this beehive up above this hole, since there are more flowers here that can fill up the place. These flowers have the ability to grow, even when the sunlight is blocked. Every day, Beedrill pollinate them like crazy. They have an unlimited supply of flowers to pollinate. They even invite other Pokemon that pollinate if they ever need it."

 _Chimchar seems like a smart Pokemon. It seems nice for Pokemon to learn the wonders of what lies beneath mystery dungeons like this one._ Alex thought, admiring the fire chimp a bit.

"Well then why are you here?!" Kirlia frantically whispered to Chimchar.

Chimchar sighed, "Because I wanted to get some honey. You know, we like to make berry salads, and they especially go great with honey. I was going to make the berry salad for what I did last week to you guys, especially Larvitar."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault!" Kirlia whispered. "It was an accident and Larvitar knew it too! He just didn't want to admit it to you!"

"I hope so." muttered Chimchar, before turning to see Alex, "Hey, is this a new student?"

"Yes." said Kirlia, "This is Alex. He just came here."

Chimchar extended his arm to shake Alex's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Alex slowly extended his own arm. "Nice to meet you too." he said, "Um… I have a question. What did you do to Larvitar?"

"Eh…" he murmured, "I don't want to dwell on it. It's too complicated…" Chimchar looked back up at the sleeping Beedrill, "Can we go now? This place gives me the chills."

"Please…" Kirlia said, urgently.

The trio were about to walk out. But then, Chimchar tripped on a twig.

"AAAAUGHHAAAOWWW!" he cried out in pain.

The duo jerked back to see Chimchar on the ground, nursing his toe that he tripped on. "Chimchar!" Kirlia shouted.

Alex looked up to see the Beedrill, which were rustling up. They woke up to see the trio near the exit. But before the trio could exit, the Beedrill flew down, surrounding the trio.

"Uh oh…" Chimchar said.

"You fools…" said the first Beedrill, "How dare you disturb our naps! Do you have any idea what this is? This is OUR turf, meaning NOBODY is allowed here!"

"We're sorry!" shouted Chimchar, "We weren't trying to disturb you, we were only trying to get some honey… Now we're just gonna leave this place…"

The Beedrill refused to let the trio leave. "You won't be leaving here unscathed…" said the second Beedrill, "We will show no mercy on you!"

"What do they mean no mercy?!" cried Alex.

"You think we're gonna let you leave here?!" said the second Beedrill, "Now that you're here, you're gonna tell everyone about here! Only pollinating Pokemon are allowed here!"

"Yeah!" agreed the first Beedrill, "We believe you're gonna blab it to wherever you came from, and then they're gonna overrun our territory!"

"Why would we even do that?!" asked Alex.

Chimchar stepped out in front, "Listen, we're not here to blab or anything, we just-"

"No more excuses!" yelled the first Beedrill, "We're gonna take you kids on right here, right now!"

"Uh oh…" Alex whimpered.

The Beedrill duo prepared for battle. Meanwhile, the trio quickly fell due to the strong aroma, which poisoned them.

"We're at a disadvantage here!" cried Kirlia, "This aroma is as at its strongest here, and it's gonna poison us!"

"Don't you have any Pecha Berries to have?" asked Chimchar.

Kirlia looked into the bag and found the three Pecha Berries. "Well, we've gotta be prepared for the worst…" She handed Alex and Chimchar each a Pecha Berry, and even had one for herself. Without any hesitation, the trio wolved down the Pecha Berry, curing their poison, just as the Beedrill duo were advancing towards them.

"They're coming!" Chimchar pointed out.

Alex saw the Beedrill and then used Quick Attack on the second one, afflicting damage on it.

The Beedrill finally confronted the duo, just as Alex fired a Bite attack on the second one, causing it to flinch.

Chimchar used Scratch on the first Beedrill, afflicting damage on it.

Kirlia used Double Team, leading a couple of Kirlia clones to appear.

The first Beedrill covered itself with its stingers. "Harden!" it yelled.

"We've gotta watch out for the first Beedrill," Kirlia said, "It used Harden, meaning it raised its defense."

Alex used Bite on the second Beedrill, only this time, it did not cause it to flinch.

Chimchar used Growl, or literally growled, at the first Beedrill, lowering its attack stat, followed by Kirlia using Confusion on the second Beedrill.

The first Beedrill attacked Chimchar by stabbing him with its stingers (Twineedle), which did minimal damage. The second Beedrill used Fury Attack on Alex.

It was the trio's turn again, but just then, they started to get afflicted with poison. "What?" asked Kirlia, "We cured our poison, didn't we?"

"You fools!" the first Beedrill said, "If you're under a strong aroma, then non-Poison-types will get the brunt end of the stick! They'll be poisoned, no matter how many times you'll try and cure it!"

"Uh oh…" said Chimchar.

Alex fired a Quick Attack on the second Beedrill. Then Chimchar blew out fire, or used Ember, towards the first Beedrill, afflicting heavy damage on it. Kirlia fired Confusion to the second Beedrill, causing it to become confused.

The first Beedrill used Poison Sting on Chimchar, then the second Beedrill used Twineedle on Alex. Though its original target was Kirlia for confusing it, but since it cannot concentrate very well, it can only attack at any target, even if there is no target in sight.

"Urggh…" Alex groaned, low on health, "I guess it's time to face the worst." He braced himself, using Endure.

Chimchar and Kirlia switched places so that Chimchar can take on the second Beedrill.

Kirlia used Confusion on the first Beedrill, taking it out.

The second Beedrill used Poison Sting, but it missed its target.

Alex used Bite on the Beedrill, but Beedrill avoided the attack, snapping out of confusion. But this was a golden opportunity for Chimchar, as he used Ember on the Beedrill, taking it out as well.

"Arrgh!" groaned the second Beedrill, "That's enough!"

"Alright, you win…" murmured the first Beedrill, "You can tell your friends back at home if you want to. We don't care anymore."

Chimchar stepped in, "No, you don't get it!" he admitted, "We're not trying to hurt you guys. I just wanted to get some honey for something, and these two…" He gestured Alex and Kirlia, "found me."

"We're really sorry if we disturbed you. We promise, we won't come back here again." said Kirlia.

"Well…" said the first Beedrill, "If you guys insist on not blabbing it to your friends at home, then we believe you."

"Just don't disturb us again… please?" the second Beedrill pleaded.

"We won't." Kirlia said. She turns to her friends and says, "Let's get out of here now. We've had enough for one day."

The trio walk out of the depths.

*Academy for Exploration Teams - Crabrawler's Room*

Chimchar was met by an angry Crabrawler.

"What in the right mind were you thinking, Chimchar?!" he roared, "We were all looking for you, worried about your safety! Do you not know how dangerous Lush Garden even was?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crabrawler…" said a guilty Chimchar, "I was only trying to get some honey to make berry salad. It would be an apology gift for my friends for what I did last week."

Larvitar stood up and said, "What? After you broke my team's project that we've spent days finding in the dungeons?! Do you honestly think I can forgive you for that?!"

"I've been apologizing to you for days! And you love berry salads, especially the ones with honey in them!" Chimchar argued.

"Ah, you keep on making your excuses, Chimchar! I don't care WHAT you're gonna do!" Larvitar retorted.

"And besides, your teammate and another student found me!" Chimchar gestured Kirlia and Alex, "Had they had not been there, I would've been ripped to shreds!"

"Chimchar's right, you know." Kirlia vouched for Chimchar, "Lush Garden is a dangerous dungeon, despite having a seemingly harmless name for it. Had we had not found Chimchar, things would've been ugly."

Larvitar hmph'd.

Chimchar turned to face Alex and Kirlia. "Hey, thanks again for finding me." he said, "Sometimes I tend to run off to places just to get some items that the market doesn't have."

Alex thought some more, _Hmm… I have a feeling that… maybe Chimchar doesn't seem as bad as I initially thought. I think I'm sensing something… maybe a cooperation. I mean, Chimchar doesn't have a team… which is kinda sad. And there are SOME pokemon out there who are causing amok in this world. I don't see anything wrong with aligning with Chimchar. And hey, if the time is right, maybe I can have Chimchar help me with my quest on why I became a Pokemon._

Then Alex became a bit uncertain on the decision, _Though will it not work out? Would Chimchar think that I am crazy enough to say something like that?_

Chimchar sighed, "Well, I guess I should get going now. Back to my home for me."

"You mean a dirt path?" Larvitar chuckled.

Chimchar glared at Larvitar, then strutted off.

"Wait!" Alex called.

Chimchar turned around to see Alex. "Yes, Alex?"

"Um… I was wondering if…"

"What's wrong?"

Alex looked at Chimchar, trembling, and then continued, "Um…"

"Are you okay?" Chimchar walked over to Alex.

"Do you… wanna maybe… make a team with me?"

Chimchar looked at Alex shocked, as if this was the first time he was asked that question. And then, Chimchar smiled.

"You're really asking me to form our own team?"

Alex nodded.

"Wow!" Chimchar said, happily, "That's… something that I would say… YES! I WOULD LOVE TO FORM A TEAM WITH YOU!" Chimchar jumped up and down, ecstatic. The other classmates looked at Chimchar, awkwardly.

"Thank you, Alex. This really means alot to me." said Chimchar.

"Hold on!" Crabrawler said, "In order to register you two as a team, we need to confirm it with Arcanine. We must go to his office at once!"

"No need to do that!" said a familiar fiery dog. Of course, Arcanine was right by the entrance of the classroom.

"I can hear the conversation from right by the office my team and I reside at." Arcanine approached Alex and Chimchar, "So you two want to register as a team, huh?"

"Yes we do." said Chimchar.

"Well, that's no problem!" Arcanine happily obliged, "All you have to do is think of a team name, and then I can make your team name official."

Chimchar turns to Alex, "Hey Alex," Alex turned to Chimchar, "I'll let you think of the team name."

 _Team name?_ Alex thought, _I dunno… I'm not good with coming up with names… But I think it's worth a shot._

Alex thought for a minute, but he could not think of a good name.

"Are you alright?" asked Chimchar.

"Er… I'm thinking of… the name… Wonder?" Alex responded, a bit nervous.

"Wisdom? That sounds like a good team name." Chimchar reassured.

"Are you sure you're sticking with that name?" asked Arcanine.

"Yes." both said, though Alex was more nervous while Chimchar's was more optimistic.

"Alrighty then! Exploration **Team Wonder** has been registered, starting with Alex and Chimchar!"

Chimchar and most of the other classmates cheered. Alex gave a short smile. But then Chimchar realized something.

"You know, I'm kinda wondering how you got your name, Alex." he said to Alex.

"Umm… It's just the only thing that I remember…" Alex replied.

Chimchar became puzzled, but then continued, "You know, I'd like to have a cool name too." He turns to Arcanine and Crabrawler and says, "Hey, is it okay if I have a nickname myself as well?"

"Well, I don't see why not." said Arcanine.

Chimchar thought for a minute of a nickname, but he couldn't think of one. He turned to Alex and said, "Err… Can you do me another favor? Do you mind coming up with a good nickname for me please?"

Alex thought of a nickname for Chimchar. _Hmm… Nickname for Chimchar… I may be able to come up with a couple names…_ _ **Joey**_ _, or_ _ **Charles**_ _, or_ _ **Derek**_ _, or_ _ **Kyle**_ … _Or what about…_ _ **Peter**_ _? Yeah,_ _ **Peter**_ _sounds like a good name for him!_

"I have a name for you." Alex spoke up.

"What is it?" asked Chimchar.

"I'd want to name you **Peter**."

"Peter… That sounds like a great name. I like it."

Arcanine spoke up, "Alrighty then. Alex and Peter, co-founders of Team Wonder! Congratulations, you two are an official exploration team. Because of that, I present you with these items that will be useful to you both."

The fiery dog gives the duo each an Exploration Team badge and a map displaying all of the continents.

"These badges that I have given you are official team badges that give you your team identification. And this map will tell you where to go when you are on a mission or objective."

Crabrawler walks up to the duo. "And Alex, do you still have that Exploration Bag that I gave you?"

Alex nodded.

"Good. That'll also keep you two in handy. And it'll also get bigger each time your successes grow."

Alex and Peter smiled at Crabrawler and Arcanine. "Thank you." Peter said, "We're gonna do awesome, ya see. We will NOT disappoint you."

"That's no problem." said Crabrawler, "Please do your best."

Alex and Peter looked at each other and gave each other smiles, hoping that they would be a great fit of an exploration team.

*Alex's House*

It was late evening. Alex and Peter have made a small haystack next to Alex's haystack for Peter.

"This seems like an awesome opportunity in starting a team with you." said Peter, "I never thought of starting a team, considering some of my previous attempts in trying failed. But you, I feel like we'd be a good pairup. I mean, I was with you when we were fighting the Beedrill…" Peter chuckled, "You had a lot of guts against them, and I ain't lying when I say that."

Alex snickered.

"But yeah, I'm pretty anticipated for tomorrow, for what we're gonna be doing. What objectives we'll be doing, what new places to discover, and heck, we'd even find some awesome treasure if we could!" Peter stretched, then jumped into his haystack, "But that's just me and my little fantasies… For now, let's get some sleep. Good night, Alex. Until tomorrow…"

Peter drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, Alex was still thinking.

 _Gee… it sure is lovely to start a team with Peter. Seems to me that Peter's got a point. We may be a perfect match. Though, would Peter listen to me? And would anyone else, other than Peter, maybe, think that I am crazy enough to say that I was a human, who turned into a Pokemon? I mean, all I remember was waking up in the plains, not even remembering anything except for my name. I really want to know why. It feels kinda scary to think that I would end up into this position. But I'm not gonna dwell on it too much… I'll worry about it later. For now, I should get some sleep as well. I'll see what's gonna happen for tomorrow…_

And Alex drifted off to sleep, ready (sort of) to start the next day, as a new member of Team Wonder.


	6. An Exploration Team's Debut - 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Doom of All Dooms

Chapter 2 - An Exploration Team's Debut

*Pitch Black*

"I sense someone…" a mysterious Pokemon said, "Someone who is… a threat… They have obviously came to destroy me… I won't let that happen… No, this shall not stand upon me…"

Suddenly, Alex appeared. He was confused.

"Hello?" he asked, searching around the pitch black atmosphere, "Hello? Where am I?"

"Alex…" said the mysterious Pokemon.

"Wha? Who is that?"

"Alex… Alex… Alex…" the Pokemon repeated Alex's name, much to Alex's discomfort.

"What are you doing? Hello?" Alex frantically asked, "Who are you?!"

The pokemon repeating Alex's name got louder and louder.

"What do you want from me?! Leave me alone! Please! STOP!"

*Alex's House*

It was then revealed that it was all just a dream that Alex was having. And the pokemon who was shouting 'Alex' was Alex's new partner of his new team, Team Wonder, Chimchar, who had received the nickname, Peter.

"WAAAAH!" Alex jumped up.

Peter came to Alex's aid, putting a hand on Alex's back, and sat beside him, "It's okay… It's okay… Deep breaths… Deep breaths…"

Alex finally calmed down. He turned to see Peter, who had a very concerned look on Alex's face.

"Thanks, Peter… I'm good." said Alex.

"That's good. You were tossing and turning, and I was very concerned for you. You might've had a nightmare or something like that." Peter got up to stretch. Alex did the same thing. Peter continued, "I don't wanna rush you or anything, but we should probably get to the academy before Mr. Crabrawler gets concerned about us."

Alex nodded his head, then led the way to the school.

Outside, Alex looked to see the library, but then instantly remembering going to the academy, he turned towards that direction.

 _The library can wait… Sure I want to search for answers on why I became a Pokemon, but I'd wanna explore a little more about this world first._ Alex thought.

When the duo reached the academy, they stumbled upon Arcanine and a baby blue-white fox Pokemon. That pokemon had a chilling breeze whenever other Pokemon came across it.

"Oh, hey there, Arcanine!" Peter spoke out.

Arcanine and the fox pokemon turned to see Peter and Alex. "Oh, Peter, and Alex too!" exclaimed Arcanine, "I was just talking to our leader, Ninetales."

"Hello there, Peter." Ninetales said, politely. She turns to see Alex, who looked very shy. "You must be Alex. I'm Ninetales, the leader of Clerbloo Village. I help balance the everyday activities here. I'm also welcome to accommodate any outsider Pokemon."

Arcanine nodded, "And she and I agreed to have you stay here for as long as you like!"

Peter turns to Alex, "I see Ninetales a couple of times. She's very sweet towards her villagers, and she also helps sprout up shops and help new Pokemon up their feet!"

Alex smiled.

"Now don't you two have to go to school?" asked Ninetales, "I know we've just met, and I would like to have a good conversation with you, but you should probably get to school before you're marked tardy!"

Peter jerked up and said, "Oh, no problem!" He turns to Alex, "Let's go, Alex, before Mr. Crabrawler explodes into our faces." He and Alex walked into the academy.

*Academy for Exploration Teams - Crabrawler's Room*

Team Wonder has entered the room, seeing the many teams that are chatting with each other. At the other end of the class, Crabrawler was marking off every team who was present. He looked up to see Peter and Alex near him.

"Well well," said Crabrawler, "You two have made it seconds before I could mark you two tardy."

Peter smiled sheepishly, "Yeah… it's just that we had a tough time waking up…"

"Beds comfy for you?" asked Crabrawler.

Peter nodded, "Yeah… First time sleeping in an actual bed, not on the side of a path, where there's dirt flying through my face when I'm trying to sleep…"

Crabrawler looked at Peter, awkwardly, "Err… yeah. Why don't you two find your seats?"

The duo walk to their seats. Crabrawler gets up to get everyone's attention

"Okay everyone! I have nothing to say, except I commend you guys for coming here on time. Without further notice, get going, see what you find on the mission boards, and get to work like always!"

Most of the teams got up and left to the mission boards outside the academy. This left Team Wonder.

"Ahh, Team Wonder…" Crabrawler turned to see a bewildered Peter and Alex, "Perhaps I can help you make your first job…"

"Sure." Peter said.

"Good. Follow me." Crabrawler walked off, with Alex and Peter following him out the door.

*Academy for Exploration Teams - Mission Boards*

Crabrawler walked outside the academy, directing Team Wonder towards the Rescue Mission Board.

"So you two are just starting out, no?" asked Crabrawler.

The duo nodded.

"Right. Now as I have told you guys, this is the Rescue Mission Board." Crabrawler pointed to said board.

 _He only told m-..._ Alex thought, confused, before realizing something, _Oh yeah… Peter was here before I was… My bad…_

Crabrawler went on to explain what a rescue mission is, "The Rescue Mission Board features any rescue job, either a Pokemon is in danger and is in need of getting help navigating out of a dungeon, a Pokemon wants to be accompanied to see one of its friends, or heck, sometimes Pokemon want to find items in dungeons and they can't do it alone!"

Peter was confused, but shrugged it off, "Okay. What should we do for jobs here? I mean what are the options?"

"Well, since you guys are just beginners, I think I'll have you go to three dungeon options. Your three options are… River Run, a small dungeon where the river flows upwards, Forest Bluff, a small hillside with a sprawling amount of trees, and Softsand Cave, a small sandy cavern. You can choose whatever task from here that has these three locations labeled on it."

Peter and Alex looked at the Rescue Mission Board.

"Okay… let's see what missions are in store for us…" said Peter.

The duo looked at the board.

Alex saw a mission that seemed interesting to him. "Hey Peter?" he asked his partner, "Here's a mission that I'd wanna try out…"

Peter looks at the mission board, where Alex points to one of the missions. Peter reads the mission: "'Hello whoever is reading this. I was going on a stroll, admiring the natures of the world. All of the sudden, a flock of wild Pokemon attacked me. As I ran away from them, I started to lose track of where I was going. Eventually, I ended up here: River Run, and I cannot seem to find my way out of here. If anyone is reading this, please hurry up and find me! Sincerely, Roggenrola'".

Alex and Peter look at each other, concerned.

"Roggenrola seems like it's in HUGE peril!" said Peter.

"It's a rock-type," said Alex, "And River Run's filled with water-types, no?"

"You're right, Alex!" said Crabrawler, "And it sounds like Roggenrola is too weak to fend itself from the wild Pokemon that inhabit the mystery dungeon. You two are tasked with finding and making sure Roggenrola makes it out safe and sound! Got it?"

The duo nodded.

"Good! Now get going! Who knows if Roggenrola is okay!" Alex ran off, reading the map of where to go, with Peter following.

*River Run Entrance*

It was a damp, grassy plain area with an upward flowing snakey body of water across it. There was thick mud almost everywhere, with tall grass sticking out. A bunch of Ducklett flew across the sky.

Alex and Peter have finally arrived at the river dungeon.

"This is it." said Peter, "River Run. Roggenrola must be in there!" He turns to Alex, "Let's get going!"

Alex nods in approval, then he and Peter head into the dungeon.

 **MD: River Run - Pokemon -** Poliwag, Yanma, Surskit, Mantyke, Tympole, Scatterbug

*River Run - 1F*

"I hope you're real prepared for a mystery dungeon as much as I am!" said Peter.

"I've gone through two dungeons so far, so I'm capable for anything!" said Alex.

"If you insist!"

The duo stepped through the flat ground filled with water. As they walked, they managed to collect a couple of Pokemoney along the way. Peter also picked up a couple of Gravelrocks.

"What are these?" Alex asked Peter, referring to the rocks he had just picked up.

"These are Gravelrock," said Peter, holding out the rocks to Alex, "Pokemon use these as methods of defense to throw at oncoming enemies. Basically, all you have to do is throw them at them, and it can deal a moderate amount of damage." Peter looked over Alex and saw a Tympole flopping towards the team. "Like this." Peter aimed a Gravelrock at the Tympole, then threw it very high. Eventually, it landed on the wild Pokemon, just as Tympole was about to land a normal attack on Alex.

"It's simple and easy." said Peter.

Tympole attacked Alex using Bubble, causing Alex to fall onto his knees. "Say, Peter, are you sure you're capable of doing this?" he asked.

"Sure! Why do you ask?" replied Peter.

"Because…" He looks up and down, observing Peter and his type as a Chimchar, a fire-type, "You know, you're a fire-type and there's a lot of water-types here…" Alex guiltily looked away.

Peter chuckled, not offended by what Alex said, "Don't worry, Alex!" he replied, "I've been in water-type dominant places before! Sure, without a single teammate or anything, but I'm capable of fighting in places like here!"

Peter leaped over Alex and used Scratch on the Tympole, defeating it.

"Type disadvantages don't really matter as much, Alex." Peter said, "What matters is sticking to your mission and making sure you try surely as hard as you can to complete the mission you are taking! No matter what, we cannot give up! But I appreciate your concerns of me."

Alex and Peter shared a smile. Then they continued through the river.

*River Run - 2F*

The duo are still venturing, but then they hear splashing and sloshing.

"Did you hear that, Alex?" asked Peter.

Alex turned over to see that they are being pursued by a Yanma and a Mantyke.

"They're very far away, Peter. Are you sure we shouldn't be just leaving them alone?" asked Alex.

"Well if you insist." shrugged Peter, as he started up away from them. Suddenly, Peter was hit by a barrage of bubbles. Mantyke glared at the duo, then proceeded to blow another bubble barrage at Alex.

 _It used bubblebeam!,_ thought Alex, _We'll never leave with Roggenrola if we keep on getting hit by that Mantyke!_ Alex turned to see Peter, who was drenched by the bubbles. "Hey Peter, do you still have those Gravelrocks?"

Peter reached into the bag and took out a couple of Gravelrocks. "Sure. Here you go!"

Before anything could happen, Alex launched a Gravelrock at the Mantyke, just as it was about to fire another Bubblebeam towards him.

Of course, Mantyke was inching towards Alex, provoking Alex to use Quick Attack on it, defeating it. This prompted Yanma to use Quick Attack on Alex back.

Alex through another Gravelrock at the Yanma, as did Peter. The two Gravelrocks caused Yanma to fall, defeated.

"Alright!" said Peter, "Now we've gotta get going before more wild Pokemon appear! And we've gotta keep the Gravelrocks before we run out!"

Alex and Peter went through the water again. But then there was a red berry shaped like a cherry that struck their eyes.

"Hey Alex!" Peter pointed out, "You've seen Oran Berries and Pecha Berries?" Alex nodded, "Well this is a Cheri Berry, if you're wondering what it is! This red berry can cure paralysis."

Alex nodded, understanding what it is.

The duo kept on walking further through the river.

*River Run - 3F*

Making it to the next floor, the duo find themselves surrounded by a Mantyke and a Surskit, and a sleeping Scatterbug.

"Now what do we do?" asked Alex.

"Don't worry!" said Peter, reassuring Alex, "We'll make it through! Trust me!" And with Peter's determination, Alex shared a smile with him, now confident that they can take on the wild Pokemon.

Mantyke used Bubble on Peter while Surskit used Quick Attack on Alex. The result: Peter got hit really badly, while Alex was hit with the normal amount of damage expected whenever a pokemon were to be hit by a Quick Attack.

Peter retaliated by using Scratch on Mantyke. Alex used Quick Attack back on Surskit.

Surskit inched closer to Alex, while Mantyke used Tackle on Peter.

Surskit was about to use Bubble on Alex, only for Alex to dodge it and use Bite. Surskit flinched.

Peter used Scratch again on Mantyke, taking it out. "Alright Alex!" Peter said, turning around to help his partner, "I'm ready whenever you need me!"

"No problem, Peter!" said Alex, "I got this!" Alex delivered another Quick Attack onto Surskit, taking it out as well.

"Huh." said Peter, "You look pretty strong! Like I said, I'm glad to have a partner like you!"

"Thanks!" said Alex, stepping back, unaware that he is about to step on the sleeping Scatterbug, "It's just that-"

Suddenly, Alex stepped on the Scatterbug, causing the Scatterbug to jump and use String Shot on Alex, slowing him down.

"Whoops!" cried Alex, but the Scatterbug was not at all pleased.

Peter ran over to Alex's aid. "Hang on! I'll stop-" But then the Scatterbug inhaled, then breathed out a yellowish-orange powder onto him, paralyzing the fire monkey. "Argh! I'm paralyzed!" he yelped, "Alex, you gotta give me a hand!"

Without Peter and his fire attacks to take on the wild Scatterbug, Alex was left to fend it off himself. Alex used Bite on the Scatterbug. However, the attack did little effect on it.

But then Scatterbug used Stun Spore on Alex, paralyzing him as well. "Urghh…" he growled, "Wait! I remember we still have the Cheri Berry!" Alex reached into the bag to pick up the Cheri Berry. But then Alex thought of something. _I think Peter would want this more than me… He's a fire-type and the Scatterbug's a bug-type…_ Alex looked at the Cheri Berry, then gave it to Peter.

"Wait, you're giving this to me?" asked Peter, "How come?"

"You're a fire-type, and you have a big advantage against the Scatterbug!"

Peter took the Cheri Berry, then nodded his head. After eating the berry, his paralysis recovered. He was ready to take on the Scatterbug.

The Scatterbug tried to breathe a Stun Spore onto Peter again, only for Peter to brush it off and breathe fire, using the move Ember. This caused Scatterbug to become charred. Meanwhile, Alex recovered from paralysis himself.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, we've gotta get going!" said Peter, "Let's hurry before we get paralyzed again!"

The duo ventured off through the water.

*River Run - 4F*

Walking through, the duo find a small bottle with a clear liquid inside.

"That's a Max Elixir." said Peter, "Upon usage, it can refill your energy for any move that you're unable to use anymore." He went to pick it up. "It'll be much more useful for if we choose to go on longer journeys…" He handed it to Alex, who put it in the bag.

The duo kept on walking and walking. They walked past a sleeping Tympole.  
"Pokemon that are asleep should not be disturbed. If disturbed, then there's no doubt that they would attack us!" said Peter.

Alex nodded, then led the way up.

*River Run - 5F*

Immediately on the floor, Alex and Peter are cornered by a Poliwag and a Scatterbug.

"Alright! I'll take on the Poliwag for you!" said Alex, "You take care of the Scatterbug!"

Peter grinned, "No problem!"

The Poliwag sprayed water from its mouth (Water Gun). This caused Alex to move back. Alex, however, jumped back up and used Quick Attack back, speeding through it.

Meanwhile, Scatterbug was about to fire a Stun Spore onto Peter, only for Peter to brush it off like he did earlier. "That's not gonna work on me again!" he told, then stretched his arm out, then moved his hand is if it were to tell the Scatterbug to attack (Taunt). This, in turn, angered the Scatterbug.

Scatterbug, having no other choice to hinder Peter, rammed into him (Tackle).

The Poliwag sprayed more water around the Pokemon from its mouth (Water Sport). While the Water Sport wouldn't affect Alex very much, it would affect Peter, since Peter, being a Chimchar, is a fire-type. Water Sport would weaken fire moves used anywhere, but it would only last for a certain amount of time.

Alex used Bite on the Poliwag, knocking it out. Peter, on the other hand, used Ember on the Scatterbug. But it did not knock it out immediately.

"What?" a shocked Peter said, "What happened?"

"The Poliwag sprayed water around us…" said Alex.

"Oh you're right!" exclaimed Peter, "It used Water Sport! It can weaken my fire powers overti-" Peter was about to finish, but the Scatterbug tackled it.

Alex retaliated by using Quick Attack, jumping over Peter and ramming into the Scatterbug, taking it out.

Alex returned to where he came from. Then he started to feel something inside him. "You know, I think I'm getting the sudden urge…"

"Urge?" asked Peter, "I think I might know why. You're going to learn a new move!"

"A new move? Really?"

Peter nodded. "Would you like to demonstrate?"

Alex stood back from Peter, and then attacked, spinning around, using his legs.

"Excellent!" said Peter, "I think now you know the move Low Sweep!"

"You really think so?" Peter nodded. "Well, that's pretty good!" This attack (Low Sweep) would attack the target's legs, and it would have a slight chance of slowing it down.

"Alright!" said Peter, ready to move on, "Enough chit chat! We've gotta get going!" He swam off. Alex followed suit.

*River Run - 6F*

The duo were almost near the end of the dungeon. Suddenly, a wild Tympole appeared. The Tympole did not hesitate to attack the duo. It threw mud at Peter, which was a move known as Mud Slap.

"Arrgh!" groaned Peter, "I hate it when I get all dirty!" Peter tried to attack by using Scratch, but Tympole dodged it. Since Mud Slap was used on Peter, not only was it super-effective, but it also lowered Peter's accuracy, giving him a slightly less likely chance of attacking the Tympole.

Alex stepped in to fight. "Don't worry! I got this!" he said, as he attacked the Tympole by spinning and attacking from under Tympole, causing Tympole to lose its balance.

"Great thinking, Alex!" said Peter, "Now let me try again!" Peter used Scratch on the Tympole, taking it out.

"Phew!" said an exhausted Peter, "We're doing pretty swell… If we keep this up every time, we'll probably be the best team there is!" Alex looked at Peter, confused. Peter realized what he said, "Okay, maybe not the best team, but maybe we would be a team that is pretty awesome! Don't you think?"

"I totally think so!" Alex agreed. But then Alex remembered what he was going to do: tell Peter about his secret. He had a puzzled look on whether to tell it to him or not, but then shook his head.

"Let's get going now!" said Peter, "We're almost near!"

The duo kept on navigating through the shallow waters, near their destination.

*Waterfall Pond*

After clearing through the River Run dungeon, the exit is revealed to be a small pond surrounded by tall grass and tall trees. At the other end of the pond, there sat a tall waterfall. Mist was spraying from the waterfall, making all of the surrounding plants fresh 24/7. As for the upward flow the river was taking, there seems to be a small cave that is behind the waterfall, but that's just a guess.

On a small shallow rock, a Roggenrola was cowering in fear, standing over the flow of water. It knew that if it were to stand in, it would fall and be dragged by the watery currents.

From the entrance of the pond, Team Wonder arrived, looking out to see where Roggenrola was.

"Over there!" Alex pointed, spotting the pokemon on the shallow rock, "That must be Roggenrola!"

"Hey!" Peter called out, "Over here!"

The Roggenrola slowly turned to see the team.

"No need to be scared of us, we're an exploration team: Team Wonder! We are here to help you!" called out Peter.

As the team was about to head over to get Roggenrola, they fell into the pond. "Yikes!" both of them yelped. The current pulled both of them from the shallow end.

"Now what do we do?" Peter asked Alex.

Alex, who was also nervous, looked around, then he saw the rock Roggenrola was on. Beside it was a vine for one of them to climb. However, it would require one of them dealing with Roggenrola.

Alex turned to his partner to say, "Peter! I have an idea!"

Peter leaned in to listen to what his partner would say, "Yes? What is it?"

"Okay, you go up onto that vine, and I'll go get Roggenrola!"

"No problem!" Peter swam to the vine, which was well over his head, and jumped up from the water, grabbing onto the vine.

Alex swam to where Roggenrola was, climbed onto the rock, and met up with the Mantle Pokemon.

"You're here to save me?" asked the Roggenrola. When Alex nodded, the Roggenrola continued, "Oh goodie! I'm so glad to have some help! But… how are we going to get out?"

"Trust me," said Alex, "I'm new to this, but I have a plan…"

Peter, who was still on the vine, called out to Alex, "Now what?"

"Climb up to the surface!" ordered Alex.

Peter complied to what Alex told him to and reached the surface. This left Roggenrola to be dealt with by Alex.

"Err… what are you gonna do?" Roggenrola asked Alex.

Alex tried to lift Roggenrola up, but the Mantle pokemon was a _little_ too heavy for him.

"I need to get you up to the surface, but it requires having to toss you up to where my partner is." said Alex.

Roggenrola was taken back a bit, "A-are you sure?!"

Alex looked up at Peter, then looked back at Roggenrola, nodding his head, though Alex was a bit unsure himself of how the outcome would go. If Alex threw Roggenrola up, then there are good possibilities that Roggenrola could either land onto Peter and would be saved, or fall into the water.

 _This mission's gonna be a real pain…_ thought Alex.

The Emanation Pokemon lifted up Roggenrola again as strong as he could. Roggenrola was sweating, thinking that it'll land into the water if the throw were to be weak.

Nevertheless, Alex prepared to throw it. _This better work._

Alex launched the Roggenrola up to where Peter stood. "I got it!" Peter said, rushing over to catch the pokemon. He lunged forward and…

WOOSH!  
Roggenrola landed safely onto Peter's arms. Peter looked up and saw what he had done.

"It worked… It worked!" Peter cheered, happy that his partner's plan worked.

Back in the pond, Alex smiled. He jumped onto the vine his partner climbed onto earlier and inched up to see his partner and Roggenrola.

When the two saw Alex, they smiled. "Thank you, kind fellow Pokemon." said Roggenrola, "I was on my way out of the dungeon, but a band of wild Pokemon attacked me and pushed me off into this little pond. I'm really grateful that you saved me."

"The pleasure's all ours!" said Peter, "We're just here to get you safe and sound. That's all." He turns to Alex. "Let's get back to town, Alex."

Alex followed Peter and Roggenrola out of the dungeon.

*Academy for Exploration Teams*

The team and Roggenrola are met by Crabrawler.

"Well well well…" he said, "I knew you could do it, both of you! You saved this little one from further harm!"

"Yes we did!" said Peter, "And I couldn't have done it without Alex here." He puts an arm around Alex's shoulder.

Roggenrola looked at the duo, happily, "Thank you guys for saving me," he said, "I want to give you some things before we part ways." Roggenrola nudged over a couple of items; a Max Elixir, an X-Ray Specs, and a Pecha Scarf.

"Wow…" said an impressed Peter, "Thank you."

"And not just that." said Roggenrola, "Here's your rewarded money I would like to give to you." It nudged $150 Pokemoney to the duo.

"Thank you," said Peter, "We'll make sure we'll use it for good cause!"

"No problem!" Roggenrola responded. It then gave a sigh of relief, "Well, I guess I should go now. Thank you guys again for rescuing me!" It waddled off from the academy.

"Well, what can I say you two?" asked an impressed Crabrawler, "You two really know how to save a Pokemon."

The two team members laughed.

"I'm so proud of you two!" Crabrawler continued, "You just accomplished your first mission! Not a lot of teams have finished their missions after establishing their team the day before, y'know? You guys really deserved all the rewards you have gotten from Roggenrola."

"That's so nice of you to say that, Mr. Crabrawler." said Peter, "Thank you!"

Crabrawler snickered a bit, "And I expect you two to do better real soon!"

"Why?" asked Alex, "What's 'real soon' mean?"

"Ohohoho!" Crabrawler laughed heartily, "I mean the Academy for Exploration Teams is going on annual field trips, hosted by yours truly!"

Alex was still confused by it all, but realization had hit Peter like a Bouffalant. "Aww yeah! How could I forget?!" he cried. He turns to Alex to say more, "Since you're new to the academy, I'll give you a little rundown. Every year, the Academy go across the Sun Continent to find some unique places to explore! They've all ranged from deep underground caverns with rocks that are magically floating around, to even wintry forests with rivers filled with lava!"

"That's right!" said Crabrawler, "And on these types of field trips, we observe the Pokemon that live around there without trying to disturb them. This year's field trip, which will be in a month or so from today, will take place towards Colossal Caves!"

"Colossal Caves?" asked Alex.

"Colossal Caves is a giant abyssal dungeon." said Crabrawler, which caused Alex to shudder in shock, and Peter to look on in amazement. "It's a fairly huge dungeon with rock-type, ground-type, and even ghost-type pokemon! We'll be observing how their everyday lifestyles are like, without provoking anyone at all." Crabrawler stopped explaining the rundown of what the field trip would be, but then came with a realization. "Oh yeah! And I did hear a rumor about the pits of the caves… Heard something about words on the walls…" Crabrawler was about to say something about the pits, but then lost his train of thought, "But… I can't lay it on my pincer on what they are supposed to mean…"

"Oh, that's okay sir." said Peter.

Alex, though, was left in suspense. _Words on the walls? What does that even mean? Something useful I wonder?_

"Alright." said Crabrawler, "It's time for you to retire for the evening. And like I said before, I expect you two to do better than what you did today! Goodbye!" Crabrawler waltzed off.

Peter turned to Alex, "Hoo boy!" he said, "That was an amazing day we went through! But, I guess it's time for us to head back to our little house! Tomorrow's gonna be another day!"

Alex nodded.

As he and Peter walked back to their house, Alex could not help but remember what Crabrawler told them. _Words on the walls that are something to learn?_ he thought, _I bet that it has answers on why I became a Pokemon! But maybe we should go to the library first in case someone were to know about it…_

As Team Wonder walked back to their house, Old Man Crabominable was sleeping on his front yard. "ARRGH!" he yelled in his sleep, "Get outta ma house, ya darn kids! I ain't lettin' ya take any of ma Oran berries!"

Alex looked at him funny. Peter saw this and patted his back. "Don't worry about Old Man Crabominable." he said, "He does that alot. You'll get used to it once you're more accustomed to Clerbloo Village."

"Egad why are you still here!" yelled Crabominable, "I said go away!"

Alex turned to Peter. "Hey Peter?" Peter looked towards Alex. "You mind if we do a little favor?"

"I'm up for a favor! Sure! What is it?"

"Do you mind if we go to the library?" asked Alex, "I want to just, check it out. I'm a little curious on something."

"What's something?" asked a confused Peter.

"Errr… I'm just… I don't know…" Alex began to stutter and lose the words he would day to his partner.

"Something wrong Alex?" Peter looked at Alex, unsure of what's happening.

Alex, begrudgingly, asked Peter another question, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." said Peter, "You can tell me anything." Peter looked around the path, and there was nobody, besides a sleep-talking Crabominable. Other than him, there was nobody in sight. "No one, other than Crabominable, who is asleep, is here, so I, and only I, am here for you. What's up?"

Alex looked down and sighed, "You see Peter, I'm… I'm not actually from here."

This got Peter confused. "What do you mean 'not from here'?" he asked, "Do you mean like you're from a different part of the Pokemon world?"

Alex shook his head, "I mean that, I'm actually… not really a Pokemon…"

Peter's eyes widened. This was a totally unrealistic thing to say to him. In fact, it was totally unrealistic to say to a Pokemon in general.

Looking at his partner, Peter could obviously see that he was just a normal Riolu with a nickname 'Alex'. How else did Peter get the nickname 'Peter'? It was Alex who named him that. It was better than being called Chimchar, his own species, as there are more Chimchars around the world, but if there were a Pokemon who went up to him, asked what his name was, they would be shocked themselves, hearing his nickname. Pokemon in this world would hear other Pokemon's names as their species, like a Pikachu's would be Pikachu, or an Eevee's would be Eevee, but if Peter responds saying that his name is Peter, then that would baffle his peers, confusing them to see if there is a new species of Pokemon: Peters.

Alex and Peter, whose name was Chimchar (not nicknamed before establishing Team Wonder), just met the day before today, and Peter knew that Alex was a Riolu, but deep down, he was confused on how Alex got his name, and if it was just a nickname that he was given, and that's why he wanted to get a cool nickname like his partner. Obviously, he and his partner have only been a team for over 24 hours and have completed their first mission. But if 'not from here' meant that Alex isn't from the Pokemon world, then it would mean something else.

Peter blinked a couple of times, unsure of what to say to his partner.


End file.
